


"what was his favorite disk again? mellohi?"

by Queensme



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Wow, man these past few streams though, rip my heart out and put it back in why dont you, talking abt all the smp not just dream & tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensme/pseuds/Queensme
Summary: tubbo finds out tommy is dead.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, if its awkward its not my fault, it wouldn't give me platonics, sorry abt the tag btw
Kudos: 10





	"what was his favorite disk again? mellohi?"

**Author's Note:**

> this made me really really sad. c!tubbo not knowing that tommy was in there in the first place and only finding out when it was too late makes me wanna cry.

tubbo didn't even know. one minute him and ranboo were building another pointless building along the road, the next he's standing in front of the prison with sam trying to explain what had happened without crying.

" _he was stuck in there,_ " sam said, his voice choked with guilt and pain. " _i tried to get him out. he was stuck with dream, and i couldn't risk getting him out._ "

" _s'not your fault,_ " ranboo said quietly, and tubbo was still trying to process the fact that _his best friend had just been fucking murdered in the most secure location known to any member of the SMP. the fact that condolences were being offered to the warden who should've kept him safe was just—_

tubbo had to compose himself. so he did. he played it cool, stepped behind ranboo and took a few pills once he was sure sam wasn't looking, and waited a few moments for them to set in. when they did, he was fine. he was fine, _he was happy and fine and ooh what did that button do? wait, where did sam go? he wanted to do that too!_

the next day tubbo returned to snowchester. foolish greeted him, but he could tell that the totem couldn't be bothered. he'd never really had a chance to meet tommy; it only made sense.

the boy tried to occupy himself. he was unsuccessful, and eventually he set to making a burial ground for tommy. it wasn't really a burial _ground_ , because he floated a chunk of ice out and made a dirt mound to start. he built a small cross out of tommy's favorite blocks—fucking wood and cobblestone, tommy was a simple man wasn't he?

tubbo didn't cry when he made the grave. he didn't cry when he tried to find the music disks to add to the grave. he didn't cry when he didn't find them and realized that _dream, the man who fucking tortured and manipulated and murdered his best friend_ , still had the disks, still held them in his echest without a regard for the fact that tommy had lost everything that mattered to him for them. he didn't cry when he began to go through his contacts to find who he and tommy were mutual with.

barely even a handful. and tubbo wasn't even sure about a couple.

business bay. _tommy had to have missed deo and bitzel, even wisp ~~because~~ surely tommy missed wisp—_

boffy. _tommy fucking hated him didn't he? ~~wasn't he also dead?~~_

tubbo grabbed prime log, because he couldn't think of anything that mattered more to tommy than the disks. _did he matter to tommy? ~~no, he didn~~ of course he did._

he sat down on the bench, and that's when things began to hurt.

_tommy was DEAD._

tubbo cried silently as the sun set in front of him, the bench feeling cold and empty.

**Author's Note:**

> sad noises sad noises sad noises sad noises _sad noises sad noisessadnoisessadnoisessaDnOISESSADNOISES ___


End file.
